The Cold Numbness that is my life
by Nairobian Princess
Summary: Coldness. Thats all that she feels. No light, no laughter and no love. Thats what had driven her to her decision. This is the journey of Ginny Weasley, in life, death,love and friendship she will uncover herself, her powers and her place in the world. GWD
1. Coldness

Coldness. That's all that she feels. No light, no laughter and definetley no love. That's what had driven her to her decision. Ginny sat in the prefects bathroom. No one used it anymore besides her and maybe 2 others. They were head boy and girl and now had their own bathrooms, so the odds were against them walking in on her. She sat on the cold stone floor in her silken nightie, hiking it up around her waist, exposing the her legs and the start of her bottom, draping it between her legs, still holding on to her modesty. Ginny closed her eyes with sweet relief as she let the blade run across the skin of her thigh. A test of her pain threshold, to see If it would hurt, she barely felt it at all. Her body was so cold that it was numb. She was surprised she wasn't blue. She smiled at her own joke before she did her final task, that would take her away from it all. Maybe in heaven she would feel loved again, feel warm. She hoped she would, because that was better than what she had here. Ginny dropped the blood ridden blade to the floor just as the door opened, she turned her head but with the immediate and drastic loss of blood she had just incurred, proceeded to get blurred vision, before promptly vanishing to darkness. The last thing she heard was a boys voice.

"Oh my god Weasley what have you done to yourself!"

A/N: I know its short, but that's just where I felt it needed to end. Please Read and Review, because without your encouragement its hard to keep it going.


	2. waking from the dead

Ginny scrunched up her nose in frustration as she was awoken from her slumber by loud talking. _'Wait awoken' _she realised sitting upright, looking down at her hands and turning over to see her wrists and the newly healed flesh, the fresh pink scars apparent. _'This was not supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to be here anymore, I didn't want this!" _She thought again as anger started to build inside. Tears of frustration started to build up in her eyes. "_I can't even kill myself without someone interfering"_

"Why'd you do it Weasley?" came a voice, startling Ginny from her wallowing. She looked to the source, only to find non other than Draco Malfoy, sitting in a chair within the curtained off area.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" She asked, confused by his presence.

"I'm here, because I found your sorry ass bleeding to death, and I saved you." He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Saved me? Saved me?" She laughed in his face. Making him narrow his brows. "Saved me from what exactly? All you've done is prolong the inevitable, because I have nothing to live for, and nothing I want to live for" she said with such convction all Malfoy could do was stare at her. Ginny Weasley, the perfect little griffyndor, actually wanted to die? He realised full well that she had attempted suicide, but thought she may have really not realised what she had done until It was too late. But no, not this Ginny Weasley before him, she knew full well what she was doing, and that's exactly what she wanted. The thought didn't scare Draco. He had been around death all his life. It intrigued him. What could possibly be so bad in the little weasels life, that she felt so strongly about ending it? He could think of nothing. Not even potter cheating on her with lavender. Not even his taunting. Or at least he hoped not. A guilty feeling washed over Draco at that point. What if he did have some part in it? That was just as bad as murdering them yourself, and Draco Malfoy, was no murderer. He would not become his father – that much he had sworn to himself.

"Hey Weasley?" he said coming over and sitting on the side of her bed, making her give him a confused look. "Oh don't get your panties in a knot" he said seeing her face. "I'm not going to bite you I just wanted to ask you something." He said and seeing her raiser her eyebrows continued. "Its just…I hope, ya know" He said looking down at his hands.

"No it wasn't anything you did" she said sincerely making him look up at her, though she just merely looked at her knees, which she currently had pulled up to her chest. "If you actually think about it, nothing has really happened between you and me since my fist year and that valentines thing" She said not noticing the regretful look pass his eyes. "anything else has really just been in retaliation to something that revolved around the trio, and I haven't been around them in a long while." She finished in a whisper. Draco just watched her. She was really quite beautiful. Her blood red hair now ran all the way down her back in gorgeous waves and loose curls. Now sixteen nearly seventeen she had grown into her womanly shape. Ginny just raised her eyebrows as Malfoy surveyed her. They met eyes for the first time and he blushed. Making her smile a smile a pretty smile.

"Well whatever It is, can it really be that bad, if you can smile like that?" he asked, the smile slowly dropping off her face.

"Yeah, it can. You know all about facades Draco, its obvious you've been putting them up the last 7 years." She said seeing a small smile on his lips.

"you called me Draco" was all he said getting a nod from her.

"Yeah I guess I did" she replied simply.

"Hey W-Ginny" he said getting a small smile from her. "If you ever wanna, you know, hang out or talk or just um, share each others company….then I guess id be ok with that" Malfoy said as he seemed to struggle to find the right words. "I got a secret place and everything" he said seeing her hesitant face, making her smile.

"Thanks. Someone to talk to might be nice" she said, and before another word could be spoken chaos erupted in the Hospital wing.

"WHERE IS SHE?" she hysterical voice of Molly Weasley cried.

"Oh god" Ginny sighed before falling back on her pillows and pretending to sleep. Malfoy grinning and taking his spot back in the chair. Not a second later the curtains were thrown open as the Mr and Mrs Weasley and the Trio gathered around.

"See! As I said before, she would be sleeping" Poppy announced. "Mrs Weasley, your daughter has been through a very traumatic event and I must insist that she gets her rest!"

"Why would she do it? Why would she want to leave?" Molly cried.

"I don't know mum I really don't know" Ron said honestly.

A/N: Another short chapter I know. But I have written them both in one day so give me some credit, k? Hope you like it, more to come.


	3. Burn

It seemed to everyone that Ginny Weasley was now mute. Because since the moment she opened her eyes the next morning, she was barraged with questions. All of which she refused to answer. She listened to her mother crying. A year ago, that may still have effected her, but not now. She didn't feel anything about it, so she lay there guilt free while Madam Pomfrey checked her over, before walking off to get dressed and leaving without saying a word to anyone. For the first time in a long time Ginny Weasley felt the slightest bit of exhilaration! Let them see what its like to be ignored, to be in pain, for no one to notice you, until eventually you stop feeling anything. That's what happened to Ginny. She could almost remember the moment.

Last year she had felt herself hardening. Her heart closing off to everyone. She wasn't happy, she hadn't been for a long time. Ron and Hermione barely spoke to her, her BEST friend had fought with her over nothing, called her stuck up and turned all her other friends against her. She was dating Harry. Not that anyone could tell for they barely spent any time together at all. He was always busy with something. Quidditch, Ron, Hermione, lessons the order – eventually Ginny found out there were other girls in there too! Ginny was studying for her newts, so she didn't really care, not that she thought she would anyway. Then there was the day when she finally had some time off and went to find him, only to discover him screwing Lavender Brown in a spare classroom. She just stood there, looking at him as they started to pull apart.

"Oh don't let me stop you" She said before walking off. She couldn't believe it. Even though she didn't really care for him, it was just another slap in the face in the barrage of blows she had taken to her self esteem at that time. She remembered how Harry begged for forgiveness, before turning it on her and telling her it was her fault for not giving herself to him! She punched him fair in the face, before standing and making her way to the showers, determined to get rid of the immense cold she felt inside her.

That was 6 months ago.

Ginny sighed from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. Looking at her food. She glared at her mail, handwriting so obviously her mothers. "Burn" she said staring so intensely at the envelope that when it burst into flames, she almost screamed. She stared wide eyed at what had just happened.

"Hey are you ok? Your eyes are all black" said a 1st year next to her. Ginny quickly transfigured her goblet into a mirror and saw that her eyes had indeed turned black, watching as they slowly un-fogged. She blinked. _'what the hell is going on?"_ she thought to herself, before heading to the library to see what she could find out.


	4. Circle of Avalon

Ginny sneezed for what felt like the millionth time as the dust of the old books got up her nose. She had been in the library for hours, looking in various books, trying to figure out what had happened earlier. She now sat at the end of one of the very long roof high aisles in darkness, save for the small amount of light emanating from the oil lamp she had to read by. She loved to read by lantern light or candlelight, her nana, Molly's mother had given her a beautiful little lantern when she was little. She smiled at the memory, feeling a tingling inside her. She loved her nana dearly, but she had died just before Ginny's first year, just before Tom entered her life. The fondness for her grandmother was drowned out by her dread for Tom, and she felt the tingles subside.

"_You just have to ruin everything don't you Riddle" _she thought irritated, before chucking down to book she was reading. A golden title catching her eye. _Amazing Magic Throughout Time By Aralynn Meyers. _It was scrawled across a thick dusty green book, yet the words appeared to almost glow in the light of the lantern. Ginny looked at the book suspiciously before picking it up and flipping it open. The first page had a picture of a beautiful lady with long copper hair, wearing battle attire. Below the picture the caption read simply Aralynn Meyers. Ginny raised her brows at the photo, wondering what exactly its contents held. She skimmed the book, which turned out to be quite interesting. Animagus, Morphamagus, Werewolves, Strong and complicated curses, cures and potions. It was certainly had something about everything in this book. It even contained great wizards through time, the founders were in there, as were Merlin, Guinevere, Morgan le fey and a group called the Circle of Avalon. This interested Ginny greatly as she had never heard of the Circle or Avalon before, and being born a witch, there weren't many things that you didn't hear about when it came to magical history or great witches and wizards.

_The Circle of Avalon, were an elite magical group formed of those with extraordinary powers. The members of the Circle were often seen my Muggles performing rituals and different forms of magic at night, often confused with the faerie people. There existence having never been confirmed has led to numerous rumours about their practice of magic. All that was known for certain was the mighty power that was bestowed upon them, the Circle of Avalon was where King Arthur was healed after his battle with Mordred and the birthplace of Morgan Le Fey. Medieval text mention a secret sect on the isle of Avalon, whom practiced magic unlike that of Merlin the Great, but 'Without Wands'._

Ginny stopped reading at this point. Staring at the words. '_Without wands? Wandless Magic? Is that what I did? It had to be it! Harry said he did something to his cousin and aunty without a wand!' _she thought looking at her lantern. "_But Wandless magic is considered Dark Magic! Great just another thing to add to the list of reasons I don't want to be here!" _She thought angrily closing the book and stowing it in her bag before heading back to her dorm.

"_Please don't be there, please don't be there" _she preyed in a chant as she opened the portrait hole, finding the room full of Gryffindor's including the Trio, making her sigh heavily.

"I hate you" she said looking at the ceiling. As the trio started to walk over to her, "Leave me alone" she said as she started to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist. Ginny pulled it back instantly.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny does it still hurt?" Ron said sincerely. She just looked at him like she had no idea who he was. She saw the blush rise in his cheeks as she surveyed his face. A few more freckles than she remembered. His hair was longer, almost long enough to chuck in a ponytail. But he had the same blue eyes and stupid grin he always had.

"Gin why'd you do it?" Harry asked after a minute. Ginny just continued to look at Ron. They had been really close once. Once upon a time.. in what felt like a galaxy far, far away, they had been close.

"You do realise this is the first time you have willingly sought me out and tried to make conversation since last year don't you?" She asked staring straight into Ron's eyes. Knowing her green ones would be eating away at him.

"No Ginny, that cant be right" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Just because you didn't read it in a BOOK, doesn't mean its not right!" Ginny said finally taking her eyes off Ron to glare at Hermione. "Think outside the box remember?" She said, quoting one of Hermione's catch phrases.

"Ron knows I'm right, don't you Ron. It was the day that you found out Harry cheated on me" She said looking at her brother, watching Harry squirm out the corner of her eye. "You actually came to see if I was alright. And I was, cause I didn't care about him, but I wasn't because I cared about what it represented. It represented the day that I died."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Ron asked her confused.

"I died on the inside that day, the other night my body was just trying to make it right" She said before walking off towards the dormitories, not before hearing Harry tell Ron that she needed help though. That thought made her smile. No one could help her.

No one.

Ginny lay in her bed, drapes closed as she read late into the night about the Circle of Avalon. Though there wasn't too much text on the subject matter, she re-read the same lines a few times through, making sure she hadn't missed anything, and trying to get more of a grasp on what she could do. She sighed looking at her clock. 2:36 AM. She needed to get some rest if she was expected to go to classes tomorrow. _'Bugger it all_' she though to herself _'I'll do what I want to do'_ and with that she settled down for a peaceful sleep, though that's not what came.

_Ginny walked along a dark deserted hallway. A small light filtering from beneath a door at the end of it. She shivered from the harsh cold of the cobble stone floor beneath her feet and realised she was only wearing her underwear and a singlet top. Ginny looked up with a fright as the door opened suddenly. A lone figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the light behind them. _

"_I'm back Ginny, you've brought me back" he said. The voice was that of a young man, no older than 18. _

"_Who are you?" she asked confused moving forwards, squinting as the light hit her eyes. _

"_You haven't forgotten me have you? Ginny my little love, my little Avalon witch, we're going to be one again"_

"_Tom?" She asked suddenly as realisation of who the figure was before came crashing down. "What? What do you mean Avalon witch? What do you want from me?" she asked scared, now starting to slowly back away. But for every step she retreated, Tom advanced to match her. _

"_I want you Ginny" He said stepping closer still till they were inches apart. "Your going to be my Queen, and we'll rule this world together." He said finally grasping her shoulders. "And then you will give me an heir" he said before kissing her ferociously._

Ginny sat up with a start. Her scream dieing in her throat. She looked around wildly, remaining visions of her dream slowly subsiding as she shook with fear and sweat.

"_It was just a dream. It was just a dream" _she repeated like a mantra in her mind, trying to reassure herself. "_Its times like these I wish I had someone"_ she thought lonelily. _"Someone to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright, even when nothing is"_ She thought before sliding back down into her sheets.

"Please God, let it only be a dream" she whispered as tears fell down her face and onto her pillow. For the first time in over a year. Ginny Weasley cried.

A/N: What do you think? I hope you like it. Any ideas on what you would like to see happen? Please read and review


	5. The Newest Avalon Witch

Ginny got out of bed at 5.30, no longer able to lay there thinking about the nights events. She made her way into the bathroom, not caring about whether she woke anyone or not, jumping under the steaming water. She sighed with contentment as its warmth cascaded over her body, wishing she too could feel this warm again. Inhaling the air thick with steam, she wondered where she would go from here. The Circle of Avalon had her intrigued, and the references that were made about her being connected to it in her dream. Though, it was just a dream. She had kept repeating that to herself all night, but still wasn't completely convinced. For the mean time, she thought she might hang around – unless something happened to change her mind. She wanted to find out if and how she was connected to the circle, and then if it still existed.

Ginny dressed in silence, thinking about what she wanted out of all of this. Why was she so interested in what the truth was? _'Because you want to live'_ a voice spoke in her head. '_Damn you conscience it's too God damn late for you to rear your ugly head!" _she thought angrily. Flipping her long hair as she pulled her black boots on over her tight dark blue jeans, and straightening her warm black sweater. _'You want to belong Ginny, that's all you've ever wanted, somewhere to belong and be accepted' _the voice started ranting to her again.

"fuck UP!" Ginny yelled to herself as she walked out of the room. Waking its inhabitants before slamming the door, now a very angry young lady. She stormed down the steps and out of the portrait hole, slamming that too behind her. Receiving words of profanity from the fat lady, making Ginny chuckle at the old portrait's language. She checked her watch, it was now 6.15, she had taken her time in the shower and was now ready for some breakfast.

"_More like you don't want to be alone"_ the voice said in her head again. Making Ginny stop dead and shriek in frustration, quickly making her way to the great hall, before she took something to her own head to shut up her conscience.

As Ginny entered the great hall she was surprised at how many students where there at this hour. There were 3 Gryffindor's (not including herself), 3 Hufflepuff's, 5 slytherins and 7 Ravenclaw's. Ginny raised her eyebrows at the Slytherin table, when she noticed its inhabitants included a certain Malfoy – who didn't fail to notice her presence, his eyes flicking over her attire, before putting on his infamous smirk and nodding his approval, making her shake her head and sit at the end of the Gryffindor table alone. She smiled as she thought of the little exchange. It was nice to receive a little attention again, it made her feel nice, especially since he didn't seem that bad anymore. Maybe…he would be her friend. _"what am I thinking" _she thought angrily "_as soon as he realises that I can do wandless magic he's gonna freak!"_ Ginny punched the table in frustration.

"Tad bit old for tantrums aren't we?" a voice said right next to her ear. The sudden sound and the feel of the words on her ear and neck startled her so much that she jumped and three glasses on the table just shattered. "Whoa, easy there little one" Malfoy said putting a hand on her head, seeming not to notice the fact that 3 glasses shattered without being touched.

"Draco Malfoy! You just scared the shit out of me" she said scoldingly, brushing his hand off her head in irritation, making him smirk and sit across from her.

"I hope you didn't mean that literally, because that would be gross" He said making her smile, and then give a small laugh.

"NO, I didn't mean literally!" She informed him watching the superior look cross his face. "Though I must say what goes on in my pants isn't much of your concern" she added as he took a sip of pumpkin juice, watching as he snorted into it, dripping some on the table. "Now that's not very proper is it?" she asked. Her eyes dancing with mischief.  
Draco just scowled at her. "How very mature" she said to him, before he poked out his tongue, making her laugh again.

"I like that" He said finally, getting her attention. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him in query. "Your laugh, I like the sound of it, I like hearing it, and I like that it's because of me" he added. Now it was Ginny's turn to blush, as she looked at her plate of waffles and fruit, managing to mumble a "Thanks". Draco grinned.

"Hey, do you want me to show you my secret place?" he asked finally changing the subject. Getting a grateful look from Ginny before a eager nod. "Ok, follow me" he said getting up and waiting for her, before leading her to his private lair.

Ginny followed quietly as Draco led her to a 4th floor corridor, looking around before leading her into the first classroom on the left. Ginny looked around confused. Draco just smirked at her jumping up and pulling down a trap door from the ceiling, revealing a set of steps, similar to divination. Ginny smiled widely. This was very cool!

"After you" Draco said gesturing to the stairs, Ginny grinned heading over and climbing up. Draco following her with his eyes, catching a good perve as he climbed up behind her.

"Don't stare at my bum" She said finally.

"How did you know?" He asked when they emerged from the top. She just raised her eyebrows, making him grin.

"Your male" she said simply, before looking around the room. "Its just like one of those studio apartments." She said looking around. From where she stood at the base of the stairs, there was a room the same size as the classroom, but just a foot taller than draco. It had a dining table, a double bed a kitchenette a fireplace, and a sofa. But best of all it had a pretty view of the lake.

"Yeah I know, its weird! I think someone lived in here full time!" he said flopping on the bed.

"Wait, fourth floor used to be charms floor right?" Ginny asked sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked hanging upside down on the bed to see her.

"Well Binns was the charms professor and he was small, like really small" Ginny said standing up and looking around. "And he's been gone for 3 years now" She said simply.

"Wow, your good little one ill give you that" Draco said amazed. Ginny flopped down on the bed next to him and hung her head over too.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" She remarked making him quirk his brow at her and smirk.

"And what's with the _little one_ talk" she asked scooting down, no longer able to hang upside down.

"Well you're little compared to me, and there is only one of you" Draco said simply, copying Ginny and scooting down on the bed. Ginny just shook her head at that.

"Draco have you ever heard of a group called the Circle of Avalon?" Ginny asked casually her eyes drifting closed.

"Sure have" he said simply. Making her jump up instantly, Draco just raised his eyebrows at her as she spun around and leant on her elbows so she could look down on him.

"How?" she asked amazed. Draco just looked at her for a second. It was hard to believe she was the same girl he had saved from death the other night.

"We have a big library at home – and ive read all the books in it." He said simply making her smile.

"Can you tell me everything about it?" she asked eagerly. Getting raised eyebrows from Draco. "Please" she begged, giving him puppy eyes.

"FINE!" he said in defeat making her smile. "They were a secret society of witches, who had amazing powers, derived from the ancients. The powers differed depending on the witch, but were never mistaken for anything but Avalon witches, because of the power being so great. Also, the circle themselves are said to be able to sense when a new witch comes into their power." He said, watching as Ginny hung on his every word.

"What kind of powers did they possess?" She asked wanting to know more.

"Ah, Strong Seers, wandless magic – but different kinds" he replied

"What do you mean Different kinds?" she asked confused.

"Like I dunno, some could do wandless healing, others could do wandless curses, others had a stronger power – its often what Muggles mistake as telekinesis – its raw magic, they just think it hard enough and it happens, they can move things with their mind, that sort of stuff" he finished. Ginny just looked at him stunned. "Why? Think you might be one?" he asked cheekily.

"NO!" Ginny all but shouted shocked. Making him grin widely.

"Tell me little one. You didn't happen to find a certain bright green book with glowing letters now did you?" he asked making Ginny's mouth gape.

"How did you know?" she asked stunned.

"That, is going to cost you a kiss" Draco said closing his eyes. Ginny just looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me" She said shocked.

"No afraid not, I know its hard, but I'm sure you'll manage." He said simply.

"God I cant believe you've reduced yourself to blackmail." She said in an irritated tone.

"Yeah me either, now less talking more kissing" he said indifferently. As soon as he shut up, Ginny sighed before lowering her head to his and giving him a short but sweet kiss.  
"That was almost virginal little one" He said softly. When there was no reply he opened his eyes and saw her sitting there just looking at him. "Wow! Really?" he asked not realising she was a virgin. Ginny just nodded her head and started playing with the threads on the doona cover. "Not that it's a bad thing Ginny, but I just really thought that Potter would have-"

"That's why he cheated on me" she said simply.

"What?" Draco laughed, thinking she was joking, cause it was certainly ridiculous.

"Well that was he excuse anyway" She rephrased. "After the pathetic begging and pleading didn't work, he turned it all on me, saying it was cause I wouldn't give myself to him." She shook her head at this. "I was only 15, I had my NEWTS, and well, I didn't _really _like him THAT much anyway." She said quieter.

"I thought you were rapped with the stupid sod." Draco said resentfully. Ginny just shook her head. "I wouldn't have done him either if that makes you feel any better" he added making her burst out laughing. "But you know, if you ever wanna fix that little problem of yours, id be more than happy to help you out" he said.

"DRACO!" she said astonished, before hitting him playfully, before trying something, resulting in a laugh. Ginny giggled. "Aha Draco Malfoy, The Ice Man, is TICKLISH!" she said as she tickled him. He laughed as he tried to fight her off helplessly. Before the pair fell off the bed with a resounding THUD!

"Ow" Draco stated after a second.

"Yeah" Ginny said with a smile from where she sat, completely unharmed on his tummy. Draco took this opportunity to glare at her. "HEY! Don't distract me! I asked you a question and I gave you your kiss! So I want my answer." Ginny said. Finally realising they had gotten completely off track. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't suppose there's any chance of getting another one?" He asked hopefully. Ginny smiled seductively, leaning right down to his lips so they were just grazing.

"No" She said sweetly making him scowl. "Now answer me Malfoy" she demanded making him smirk.

"I like a woman in charge." He said getting a look that said 'your pushing it' "Okay, okay, I know cause of my grandmother."

"What about your grandmother?" Ginny pushed wanting to know everything.

"She was a member of the Circle" he said softly.

"Wow" Ginny said amazed, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "So the book. What does it mean?"

"That you're the newest Avalon witch" He said simply.

A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope your liking this guys I really do, cause its all for you. Please Read and Review


	6. I'll Protect You

"_So the book. What does it mean?" _

"_That you're the newest Avalon witch" He said simply._

Ginny just sat back down on the bed. How could she be an Avalon witch? She was no one special. Draco sat on the bed next to her before flopping back on It dramatically getting her attention, proceeding to pat the bed beside him. Ginny gave a small smile before flopping back next to Draco.

"There's another thing." He said, making her turn to him. "The reason there hasn't been any Avalon witches for the last 30 years is cause, Voldemort and his death eaters discovered a way to track them." Upon seeing the confusion on Ginny's face he continued. "Although extremely powerful, there is only so much the Avalon witches can do, wandless healers? Wandless magic users? Sure they are amazing compared to us, but it doesn't necessarily make them more powerful/ or curse proof." He added turning on his side getting in a more comfortable position. "Only the ones that possess the Raw magic would be strong enough to combat him. But My grandmother said they hadn't had one of those in centuries"

"But what happened to them all?" Ginny asked unsurely.

"They hid at Avalon. Its magical wards were plenty enough to protect them through the years. It just meant that every child that was born with the potential to become a Avalon witch has been bumped off at one point or another." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Except me" Ginny said solemnly. "He's doing this on purpose" she added bitterly glaring at the ceiling, her eyes glassing over with unshed tears of frustration, but she refused to let them fall. She closed her eyes as she felt a soft touch, then a caress, of her cheek. "Dra-" she started but was cut off.

"He cant hurt you anymore little one" He said making her turn on her side to face him, bringing there faces mere inches apart. "I wont let him" he added softly.

"Why" she asked softly looking into his eyes trying to figure out what was in this for him. Draco just continued to gently brush her face with his finger tips.

"Cause I care about you" he whispered. Never being one to express emotions properly.

"But Why?" She begged a tear falling down her cheek. On the inside her emotions were both jumping for joy that someone cared about her, and at the same time, she was scared because everyone who she'd ever cared for had hurt her. Or left her.

"I don't know" he said honestly. "I just know I care about what happens to you, I care that you almost ended your life the other day, I just…care gin…and I don't want you to do that to yourself again, I want you to be happy." Ginny smiled at him.

"I'm happy around you" Ginny replied softly before turning her head into his touch.

"That's what friends do, they make each other laugh, they keep them going" Draco said running circles under her jaw bone..

"Mmm I like that" Ginny purred making Draco smirk.

"Like what exactly?" he asked moving his body closer to hers, till they were gently pressed against each other. Ginny didn't open her eyes, but moved closer into him, snuggling her head beneath his chin and pressing their bodies together firmly.

"Friends" she whispered, as Draco draped his arms around her, running them softly up and down her back.

"Is that all you want" He whispered huskily in her ear, sending tingles through her body, which she loved. She knew it and so did he, feeling her push closer to him slightly at the sensation.

"For now" she said softly. Draco nodded his head to this, knowing she could tell he understood, for her head was beneath his, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you." He whispered as her breathing slowed. Ginny smiled at his words, heard in that place between sleep and awake, before falling completely asleep in his warm embrace, missing hours the previous night.

The next two weeks passed by rather slowly for Ginny. Draco was swamped with study, the teachers laying it on hard for their NEWT year, the pair catching up in 'the palace' (as Ginny had christened it ) whenever they could. Often it was night times. Ginny found she could sleep fine when she was with Draco, but when she wasn't, she was plagued with more dreams, now opting not to sleep till she saw him. Draco didn't mind though – he would just sit with her and study while she slept. Ginny would attend classes when she wanted, not really paying attention, earning her various detentions.


	7. Making friends

"So let me get this straight" Blaise said sitting in The Palace with Ginny and Draco. "There is a Secret Wizarding Sect, known as The Circle of Avalon? And all its members possess some rare and powerful magic? Like wandless healing, super seer's, wandless spell casters and People who can bloody move shit with their minds?" He added like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Ginny and Draco just looked at each other then back at Blaise and nodded. They had decided to tell Blaise after he started to wonder where his best friend was always disappearing to, before showing up at the Palace and finding the pair asleep together. He obviously assumed something else, and Draco assured Ginny Blaise could be trusted. "Wow, sounds cool, how do I get an invite" he said good naturedly making Ginny smile.

"The Green Book" She said picking it up and passing it to him. Blaise just looked it over.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works, but whenever an Avalon witch first uses their powers, and thus is 'discovered' the book mysteriously appears" Draco said. "My Grandmother said that the information in it is hidden within a whole different range of text so that only those who know its relevance will take any notice."

"So your one of these Avalon witches then?" Blaise asked flicking through the book, raising his head and looking at Ginny. She just nodded her head making Blaise smirk. "So what can you do that's so cool?" He asked smugly. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't do it every time. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't." she said simply.

"Well come on give it a try" He said making Ginny look uneasy, but agree none the less.

Ginny searched the room for a second looking at something she could use. Before setting eyes on Blaise's cloak lying on the floor and smirking. He could always buy another.

Blaise watched in interest as she circled the room with her eyes, finally settling on his cloak, obviously attempting to float it or something.

'burn' Ginny thought looking at the cloak. 'burn, burn, bloody burn!' she tried growing angrier by the second.

"GODDAMMITT" She yelled fully angry, before placing her hand out infront of her pointing it at the cloak. "BURN!" She commanded with such vehemence that Blaise never knew she possessed. His cloak bursting into huge flames before disappearing. Blaise turning to Ginny, mouth agape, taking in her black eyes and the start of blackening temples.

"WOW" He said jumping up off the table.

"Ginny that was the best one you've ever done" Draco said amazed at the outburst of power, just before Ginny passed out.

"Enervate" Draco said waving his wand quickly over Ginny, making her eyes flutter open, black as the night's sky, before returning normal again. "Ginny are you alright?" he asked looking at her concerned and helping her sit up, a tingle running through his body at their touch, the magic still surrounding her.

"Yeah I'm fine, really good actually" She said standing up. Turning her hands over. "I feel really…magical" she said rubbing her hands together. "was it good?" she asked turning around to face the boys, an excited look on her face. They both nodded.

"Yeah you completely obliterated my cloak!" Blaise said excited before his face fell. "hey, my cloak!" he said dejectedly. Making the others laugh.

"Hey guys, I'm really hungry. Like starving!" Ginny said suddenly grabbing her belly.

"You must have used up all your energy on that display" Draco said putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders much to Blaise's interest, leading her to the stairs. Draco getting down first, so he could help Ginny, Blaise smirking, knowing there was more to this then either of them wanted to admit.

The new little Trio made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Being a Saturday quite a few of the students had been outdoors and were now also heading in, many pointing and making comments about the three.

"Um guys, maybe I should go in by myself" Ginny said starting to get nervous at all the attention.

"Why?" The Slytherins asked in unison

"People are looking at us" she replied shyly.

"Let them look, what have they ever done for you to make you care what they think" Draco said simply, making Ginny stop and look at him.

"Nothing" she said suddenly as realisation of what his words meant sunk in. "All they've ever done is shun me or refer to me as Ron's little sister" she added making him smirk. "You know what? Your right. Lets do this"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A hush came over the entire hall as all heads turned to Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor to the core, entering with the Prince's of Slytherin and heading over to their table. They were seated for a few seconds, before whispers and words broke out.

"No matter what they say, or what you hear, don't let them see that it bothers you, stand proud and confident of who you are, you don't need to answer to anyone but yourself" Blaise said leaning over to her making her smile. "And now, you have your real friends to look out for you." He added making her beam. Draco clapped his best mate on the back. That was really good of him to do that for her. Make her feel good about herself, make her feel like she had a place again. That was the side of Blaise no body but his mates saw. Draco had entrusted Blaise with the information about the night he had found Ginny. He was shocked to say the least, never expecting it either. But he hadn't said a word to anyone. Draco watched Ginny interact with Blaise, his eyes travelling down to the pink scars upon her wrists, fully visible to the world as she sat there in her jeans and a t shirt.

"Incoming" one of the slytherins said getting the others attention. Noticing as the trio started to make their way over.

"Go away" Ginny sighed annoyed.

"Ginny!" Ron said from behind her.

"Why god, why do you punish me so?" Ginny said looking at the ceiling, making Blaise and Draco laugh as well as a couple of others who turned to witness the display.

"Ginny I'm talking to you" Ron repeated.

"A fact I am obviously trying to ignore, so if you will" she said gesturing for him to leave.

"What?" Harry asked approaching

"She said go away Potter, now get lost" Draco said in an angry tone. After a few moments Draco turned around. "You still here? Don't make me hurt you Potter" he said issuing snickers from his fellow housemates.

"Just try it Malfoy" he said cockily. Draco instantly standing Blaise following suit.

"Draco no! Draco stop" Ginny said grabbing him and pulling him back and standing in front of him. "He's not worth it" she added simply making him smirk.

"Your absolutely right little one" Draco replied sitting down.

"What the fuck are you doing with him Ginny?" Harry asked grabbing her arm. Blaise who was yet to sit down instantly took hold of Harry's wrist with crushing force.

"You let her go NOW" he said threateningly, tightening his hand more and more, all he'd have to do is twist his hand and he'd break potters wrist. Harry reluctantly letting go.

"What's it to you Zabini?" Harry asked sneering at the slytherin. "Is she you little sex toy?" he asked when Blaise let him go. Blaise went to punch the dick in his scarred head but was beaten to it.

"OW fuck Ron!" Harry said holding his nose, where Ron had just punched him. Everyone watched on in awe.

"I might not be on best terms with her at the moment but she is still MY sister! And if you dare talk about her like that, friend or not, I'll break your fingers" he said before taking Hermione and walking off.

"Good one scar head" Was all Draco said as Harry left.

"So this was fun" Ginny said sitting down again. A couple of the nearby slytherins laughing at this making Ginny smile. Maybe she was sorted into the wrong house.


	8. Meeting Melody

"A Hogsmeade weekend!" Ginny said excited looking at the notice board in the entrance hall.

"Yeah a chance to get out of this place" Blaise said from beside her.

"And to get candy" Draco cut in placing his hand softly around Ginny's waist. Blaise seeing this quirked his eyebrow playfully making her blush.

It had been 3 weeks since the incident in the great hall and people were now pretty much accustomed to seeing the three together. The golden trio had, of course, made up and though Ron had stood up for her the other day, they hadn't spoken a word since. But Ginny looked at the good side of this – at least they hadn't fought!

"Hey look, there she is" Blaise said softly. Hitting the other two and gesturing down the hall. The two turned to find the new student that had just transferred from Salem Academy 3 days prior into 6th and had since become the object of Blaise's desires. She was very pretty as far as Ginny was concerned. Lovely black hair that came down her back in soft curls, a figure Ginny assumed was similar to her own judging by her size and big eyes that were such a dark brown that you couldn't see where the pupil ended and the 'brown' began. 'Demon eyes' Draco had called them when Blaise had told them about her. At this exact moment she was being hassled by a few 6th year boys making Blaise smirk.

"Go save that damsel Blaise" Ginny ushered making him grin and nod, walking down the hall towards the group.

"Piss off and leave her alone already" He said once he was a meter or so away. The girl and the group stopping suddenly. She looked up at him and then over to the group, who were shit scared before running off.

"Neat trick" She said simply before starting to walk off.

"Ive got loads more" Blaise said suggestively as they were within earshot of Ginny and Draco.

"Smooth real smooth" She said sarcastically. Making them start to laugh.

"Hey don't knock it till you've tried it" He said simply making her stop and face him

"Then I wont be doing any Knocking any time soon I assure you" She said simply. Blaise' mouth falling open as Ginny and Draco burst out laughing. The girl catching Ginny's eye and smiling before walking off.

"That was so excellent, I need to know more about her" Ginny laughed before taking off in the direction the girl was headed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey wait up!" Ginny called, making the girl turn and wait for Ginny. "That was really excellent back there"

"Thanks" the girl replied with a smile.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley" she introduced herself, holding out her hand. The girl took it with another smile.

"Melody Carmichael" the raven haired girl replied making Ginny smile.

"That's nice, mines short for Ginerva" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I mean of all things to call you child" she added making melody laugh.

"Your funny, what house are you in?" She asked

"Gryffindor" Ginny replied simply.

"Really? I'm in that house and ive never seen you there yet" she commented.

"Ah, so you're yet to hear the backstabbing rumours and such that the rest of the population like to believe." Ginny said knowingly. Melody just shook her head. "Were you headed to the library?" She added getting a nod from the girl. "Ok we can go in there and sit down"

The two heading in and finding a desk at the back. "So basically I have been out of everyone's good graces since I had a fight with my friend, she turned all my friends against me, I found out my brothers best friend Harry potter cheated on me and I dumped him" she said quickly.

"Wow" Melody said nodding her head.

"Ive gone completely unnoticed since then and…well, when I finally got sick of everything, something brought me to Draco and eventually Blaise" Ginny said subconsciously pulling at her sleeves. "He was the one in the hall today" she added making melody smirk.

"He's quite cute" she said thinking about it. "Don't tell him I said that – he's way too cocky for his own good" she added making Ginny nod.

"I know. Believe me I know" she replied. "So what's your story?" Ginny asked.

"My parents died when I was little in a car crash, and ive been living with my grand mother in America, but now she's gone too." Melody said sadly.

"So where are you living?" Ginny asked amazed.

"With a cousin of mine. She's muggle, but she thinks I go to boarding school, and come home for holidays." Melody replied with a grin making Ginny smile also. "So why don't I ever see you at Gryffindor tower?"

"Oh right, we'll I sit with boys at meals and hang out with them till after curfew then sneak back in" Ginny replied simply making the other girl laugh. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked

"That's just so naughty" she added with a laugh.

"Yeah well, you just get sick of everything after a while, sick of caring, sick of feeling, sick of life in general! And then you just…stop" she said shrugging. Melody giving her a confused look. "Its complicated, I'll tell you eventually" Ginny said. "You don't seem like the type to turn around and purposely hurt a friend" Ginny added as an afterthought. Melody shaking her head no.

"No I wouldn't do that!" melody assured. "Truth be told, I find it kind of hard to make friends, real friends anyway" she added seeing Ginny's quirked brown. "a lot of guys want to be my 'friend' she said sarcastically, "and a lot of girls are nice to me then bitch behind my back, and they think I have no idea, the stupid barbies" she said giving a laugh. "I come from a line of seer's on my mothers side, my dad was a Muggle" she explained.

"You're a seer?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"We'll yeah, not a full fledged one yet or anything, I haven't put all my efforts into It, but I'd really love to, but little things come naturally you know? Like intuition, gut instincts, bad vibes, and small flashes" Melody whispered.

"Wow that is really cool! Is that why you knew you could talk to me?" Ginny asked referring to Melody's intuition and gut instinct making the girl nod.

"Yeah I just knew your intentions were pure, with no hidden agenda" she added.

"Thanks, and well, same with you" Ginny replied. Maybe she could make another friend. Melody seemed pretty cool and honest. It would be nice to be liked again, by more than just one or two people and it would be nice to have someone to talk to about girl stuff.

"Well we must be getting close to class time, what do you have?" Melody asked pulling out her timetable, Ginny taking a look.

"Same as you, except where you take divination and astronomy I take Muggle studies and transfiguration." She said looking at the parchment.

"So why haven't I seen you?" melody asked referring to other classes.

"I don't go if I don't feel like it" Ginny replied making melody laugh. "But I will now I guess, wouldn't want you to get bored." She added getting a smile.

"So…potions it is" Melody said taking a quick look at the timetable, before putting it away and standing.

"Potions it is" Ginny repeated, before the two new friends made their way to the dungeon.

**A/N: Hi Guys, Hope you liked it, I really thought it was about time Ginny had a girl – friend, not that the guys aren't great – but someone has got to hit her up and make her spill about Draco! I will update soon Promise! - NP**


	9. This is so Boring!

"This is so boring!" Ginny said starting to hit her head on the desk. Melody agreeing as she yawned leaning on the desk.

"As much as it amuses me to see you self harming Miss Weasley, I must insist you desist." Snape said coming down the aisle to stand infront of her. "May I ask why exactly it is you felt the need to give yourself a concussion?" he asked.

"I was trying to take my own life before I died of boredom" Ginny replied wittily, making Snape's mouth twitch as the whole class 'oohed' They had always gotten along reasonably well – she was his top 6th year student and their hate/hate relationship worked for them.

"Please don't let me stop you – but before you continue – why are you so bored, I assigned plenty of work to be done" he said seriously.

"It's been on your desk for like 15 minutes" Ginny replied in a 'duh' voice. "It's just too easy and then it's done quickly and then we are bored" she said in a yawn making Snape scowl.

"Well maybe you won't think it's so boring after your detention!" Snape roared. "You will see me after class and for now more instructions" he added placing a piece of parchment on their desk. Ginny just pulled down her eyelid and poked out her tongue at the space Snape had just occupied.

"It doesn't say anything" Melody whispered to Ginny making her smirk.

_Yeah, he's like that_. _Doesn't want the others to know that he really doesn't care what we do. We don't have detention either, it's all a farce, he loves me deep down _ Ginny wrote up the top.

_Really? Wow he seemed so scary! I thought he was going to hex you and your smart mouth! _Melody wrote with a smile making Ginny grin also.

_No, we have a hate/hate relationship, but it's based on mutual respect and the knowledge that I am the best in the grade and always do my work. _She replied

_Well you WERE the best, now I'm here _Melody combated making Ginny smile and nod.

_Yeah you're not bad I guess…I wonder what he wants to chat about though…oh and you should have lunch with us today! _ Ginny replied making Melody look at her with quirked eyebrow, Ginny proceeded to pout making Melody grin and nod.

"Ok class is dismissed; potions labelled and on my desk before you get out of my classroom!" Snape barked making Ginny grin. "You two, my desk now" he ordered. The two waltzing over as the last of the students left. Snape watching until the students had gone and were out of ear shot before smirking at the pair. "I'm not sure I like the influence your having on our student Miss Weasley." He said making her grin.

"Yeah well, she can answer for her own actions, cant you Mel?" she asked the raven haired girl making her nod her head confidently.

"I see, well give me your timetables I'm changing your classes" he said making Ginny's eyes nearly fall out of her head. Melody handing over her timetable. She couldn't believe she'd been in the class for a day and was getting moved! "Miss Weasley where is yours?" Snape asked looking at the littlest Weasley.

"I'm the same as melody's" she replied still shocked she was actually getting in trouble by him. Like for _Real_.

"So if you note here, I have changed both your free periods to potions and you will have free period where you would normally have potions" he said pointing to the parchment.

"But professor, there is no 6th year potions on at that time" Ginny said looking at the parchment with a confused expression.

"Correct. There are no _sixth_ year potions classes on at that time, it is a 7th year lesson! You will both be attending them from now on" Snape said making Ginny beam. "And do try to look interested, and don't beat them too badly" he added making Ginny laugh.

"No Deal" she added making him smirk.

"Wow, um thanks I guess" Melody said looking at the parchment.

"You need to work on this one" Snape said to Ginny getting a nod before they made there way out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder what happened with Ginny and the Black haired beauty" Blaise said from where he sat across from Draco at the Slytherin table in the Great hall.

"Well here is your chance to find out." Draco said gesturing with his fork to the door. Blaise turning around and dropping his fork as he saw Ginny and Melody making there way over. He instantly turned back around putting his head down and started to make a sandwich, Draco noticing Blaise's sudden shyness raised his eyebrow.  
"Hey" Ginny said coming over and sitting next to Draco as usual, Melody sitting next to Blaise. (They were at the end of the table)

"Hey yourself" Draco said back to her making her smile. Melody smiled knowingly at the pair.

"So guys this is my new friend Melody Carmichael, she's in Gryffindor too" she said hearing a few groans issue around the table. "Oh shut your cake hole's" She said making them laugh at her.

"Well that was nice" Melody said with a giggle.

"This is Draco Malfoy" Ginny said ignoring the girls comment. Melody returning Draco's smile and shaking his hand. "And you already met Blaise Zabini" she added making Melody turn to the boy, who was currently very interested in his sandwich, a slight blush around the top of his cheek bones signalling his embarrassment.

"Hey Blaise?" Melody asked making him turn his head to look at her finally. Ginny and Draco starting their own conversation. "About this morning, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did, I know you didn't have too" she added making him nod.

"That's ok; I guess I'm just embarrassed about this morning." He said making Melody raise her brows. "I mean, ive never had any problems with girls or anything, but I guess they at least know who I am before I hit on them" He said with a smile making her smile also.

"Funnily enough, I didn't mind you doing it as much as the others" she said making him grin. "Friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah friends" he replied shaking it.

**A/N: Aww aren't they just the cutest? I'll update soon I promise! But just letting you know, I will be on holidays from Saturday to the following Saturday, so you'll be a week without updates! Sorry guys - NP**


	10. Seeing is Believing

"Hey blaise" Melody called catching up to him

"Hey Blaise" Melody called catching up to him. Blaise swallowing hard as his eyes traveled over her in her weekend attire. Short denim shorts, a singlet and thongs. Her belly exposed and her hair all out, sunglasses on. She looked like a model...An American model.

"Are you bonkers? You do realize that it's colder over here right?" he said making her grin.

"Colder than what exactly? You don't even know what part of America I'm from" she said smiling at him.

"Well, where you from?" Blaise asked.

"Minneapolis! and it gets freaking cold there. This is like summer to me" she said smiling radiantly. "Who knows I might even get a tan" she added with a giggle. Blaise's tummy getting butterflies at the sound. "But seriously, I was wondering if you knew where Ginny was, I haven't seen her round at all today." She added in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, Draco hasn't been around so I'm sure there together at the Palace." Blaise replied simply, making Melody raise her brows.

"The Palace?" she asked confused.

"Come on, I'll show you" Blaise said putting out his hand, Melody taking without a second thought making Blaise smile as he led her to the empty classroom. Jumping up to grab the trapdoor and pull down the stairs. "After you" he said holding his hand out to help her up the first couple of steps, making her smile at him again. Looking around when she got to the top, lifting her glasses and placing them on the top of her head to hold her hair back as Blaise came up the ladder. Blaise turned Melody toward the bed. There lay Ginny and Draco, both sound asleep, cuddled tightly to one another, Ginny's head under Draco's chin, and his arms where rapped around her territorially.

"Aw that's cute." Melody said when she saw them.

"Bloody transparent is what I call it." He said before stamping on the floor loud enough to wake them up. "Rise and shine losers" he added making Melody put her hands on her hips and look at him sternly. "What?" he laughed, making her grin and shake her head, Draco and Ginny awakening slowly.

"What time is it?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Too early" Ginny whined.

"Ah, not a morning person I see." Melody said making Ginny sit up slowly.

"No" Ginny said simply, before standing up and stretching. Melody noticing Draco's eyes traveling over Ginny's body, smirking at him when he noticed she was watching.

"So are you coming with me to Hogsmeade or what?" Melody asked impatiently.

"Sure" Ginny said wiping her eyes. "Just give me half an hour"

"I'll meet you at the entrance hall in twenty minutes then" Melody replied with a laugh, grabbing Blaise's forearm to help her down the first step, stopping frozen.

"Melody?" Blaise asked noticing, lifting her chin, noticing her eyes were pitch black.

"Pain, so much pain" She whispered, Draco and Ginny coming over as Blaise put his arms around her.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?" Blaise said worriedly. Melody making sounds of discomfort.

"Death, a man, I can't see his face. He….He's killed her! Oh my god! There's so much blood. There's a boy, he's so small." Blaise stiffened at her words and Draco looked at him knowingly.

"Look at her eyes." Ginny said noticing the blackness. "They are normally dark, but that's just freaky"

"She's a Seer" Draco stated.

"He's crying something, I… Momma! She was his momma. The man, No! He's got the boy. He's dragging him across the floor by his ankle."

"Wake her up" Ginny said in a panicked voice.

"No you can't!" Draco said pulling Ginny back, and keeping his arms wrapped around her for comfort. "She has to come out of it on her own" he added holding her tight.

"He's shackled him to the wall, and he's whipping him." Melody said clutching tightly to Blaise, her other arm wrapping around his back and pulling him tight to her.

"He's crying out in pain, and there are so many cuts on his back, 6, 7 lashes, more, that poor boy" She added before stopping and falling limp in Blaise's arms.

"Is it over?" Ginny asked looking fearfully at her new friend.

"Yeah" Blaise said looking down at the beauty in his arms, before lifting her with ease and carrying her over to the bed. "It's all over" he added. Draco looking over gravely at his friend, pat him on the shoulder.

"Oh Blaise" Ginny said with realization, walking over and pulling him into a sisterly hug. Something she hadn't done with one of her own family for a long time. "I'm so sorry".

"Thanks Gin, but I'm ok, really. It was a long time ago" He said patting her on the back, truly grateful for her friendship. "I just don't know how she's going to be able to look at me after this." He added gravely looking down on the only girl that sent butterflies through him.

"I'm sure it will be fine" Ginny said reassuringly, Blaise nodding, though not believing himself.

"I'm gonna head out, I'll catch you guys later." Blaise said, turning and leaving before the others could say anything, Draco and Ginny sharing worried looks.

"Go" she said to him knowingly, making him nod and head after his best friend.

5 minutes later a pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open looking into a pair of very relieved green ones.

"Hey you're awake" Ginny said, getting a nod from Melody as she sat up.

"Yeah I, what happened?" she asked confused. "Like I know I got all those flashes, it was so horrible, but why?" she asked looking around. "And where are the boys"

"Yeah about that" Ginny said nervously. "You know how you come from a line of seer's? Well I guess your one too" Melody giving her a confused look.

"What? But what would have triggered that gin?" she asked.

"Blaise" Ginny said softly, her expression sad. Melody's eyes widening with realization.

"Oh my god, that was his mum? That poor guy" she said sympathetically. "Where did he go? Is he ok?" she bombarded Ginny.

"I think he will be fine, he's just gone for a walk with Draco" she replied truthfully. "He actually seemed more upset about how you would act around him after what you saw."

"What? Why would I act any different? It wasn't his fault, he's not the murderer" Melody replied appalled, Making the other girl smile.

"You really are a good friend" Ginny said fondly making Melody smile broadly.

"Thanks Ginny, you're a good friend too" she replied giving the other girl a hug. Ginny shocked slightly, as it had been that long since a girl had willingly hugged her, a warm feeling spreading through her at the contact. "Now, what's say we go find these boys huh?" Melody added as she pulled away. Ginny nodding her head in agreement.


	11. Secrets Revealed

"So are you done yet or what?" Draco asked as Blaise slammed another fist into the punching bag he was holding. Blaise punching the bag again in response,

"Malfoy, Zabini. You got company" A slytherin called making the boys turn as the two girls entered. Ginny and Melody stopping mouths open as they looked at the boys, shirtless and dripping with sweat. Melody letting out a little "mmm" makes Ginny turn.

"Was that out loud?" she asked with a smile making Ginny laugh. "So what's with this place anyways?" she added running her hand along the cold stone walls as she made her way closer to the boys. "A bit dark don't you reckon?" she added stopping next to Blaise and looking up at him with a smile. Blaise just looking at her for a little while before a small smirk spread across his face. "I'm sorry" she whispered so only he could hear. Blaise giving her a look that told her not to be silly, making her smile and nod.

"This is a good look for you" Ginny said as she came over to Draco, who wriggled his eyebrows before he proceeded to put on his shirt. "Ah well, nothing to stick around here for now" she said before turning and walking out of the room.

"God she's random" Blaise said with a laugh. Ginny poking her head back in the door.

"I'm going to get ready for Hogsmeade. If you're coming, meet us in the entrance hall in 20." She said before disappearing again.

"That's my cue" Melody said with a laugh, before heading for the door. "See you soon" she said looking back at the boys, particularly Blaise, getting nods, before leaving.

"See, you wasted all that energy on nothing, she still likes you" Draco said smacking Blaise in the shoulder making him smile.

"Yeah" he said with a laugh. "I can't believe it."

20 minutes later the girls stood at the entrance hall chatting away animatedly. Melody had basically dressed Ginny. The girl wearing tight hipster jeans, knee high caramel boots a white singlet and a caramel cord jacket. Ginny managing to convince Melody to put on some boots and grab a jacket, so there she stood in a singlet top, cut of denim shorts and cowboy boots, looking just like daisy duke out of dukes of hazard. She held brown bomber jacket, flinging it over her shoulder as the boys made there way up from the dungeons.

"Bout time" she joked making them grins. Draco smiled when he saw Ginny, putting an arm around her and kissing her hair.

"You look nice" he whispered making her smile shyly and whisper a thank you. Melody just smiled at the pair, before looping arms with Blaise.

"Let's go" she said excitedly making him grin and nod, the four exiting the castle and making there way towards Hogsmeade.

"Melody, please, can you put your jacket on" Blaise said while they were walking. "You're making me cold just looking at you"

"Really? I thought she would be making you hot, looking at her" Draco said looking in a different direction and only just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shut up" Blaise said embarrassed as Melody quickly put her jacket on. Ginny elbowed Draco at his cheekiness, which made him grin at her, before leaning down and kissing her on her nose, sending butterflies through her entire body. Ginny turned to see the raised eyebrow and smile of Melody, making her blush.

"And he has the nerve to pay out on me" Blaise said annoyed under his breath, making Draco chuckle, and continue to walk along confidently, pulling Ginny close.

Ginny just smiled to herself, she felt so right when he held her, so warm and safe. She knew he would never let her be hurt and she knew he was attracted to her, as 

she was him. She just wasn't sure whether she could handle losing him if it didn't work out.

"Ooh, let's go in the bookstore!" Melody said excitedly, her eagerness making the others laugh. "What? There is nothing wrong with wanting to look into…things" she added, alerting the others to her motives.

"Yeah alright" Ginny agreed and the three headed in.

"Hey, what you got there?" Blaise asked as he approached Melody, who was sitting on a stool amongst the stacks reading. She was so engrossed in what she was taking in she didn't even hear him. Blaise smirked to himself and sat down beside her quietly. He reached his hand out and softly drew circles on the inside of her exposed wrist, her hand holding the open book. "Melody" He said softly in a sing song voice, watching as a smile appeared on her lips, but she didn't respond. Blaise grinned, knowing she was now playing with him. He leaned in to her ear, his hot breath on her neck and his continued circling touch on her wrist, making her eyelashes flutter almost unnoticeably. Almost! Blaise repeated her name again, but this time it came out in a breathy whisper, making her breath hitch in her throat. Blaise noticed this, and he also noticed her soft shaking, loving that he had this effect on her. Quickly darting out his tongue to her ear, breathing heavily at the same time, internally laughing as she absolutely crumbled.

"It's a really interesting book about all different kinds of magic!" she said quickly. Blaise chuckled as he pulled away, laughing when he saw the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"What are you laughing at? And why is melody as red as a tomato?" Draco asked as he and Ginny rounded the corner. Ginny looking up from her book at what Draco said, seeing that his observations indeed were correct.

"I was just teasing her that's all" Blaise said dismissively, receiving a raised brow from Draco and a smile from Ginny.

"So what are you reading?" Ginny asked. Melody blushed slightly at Ginny's question.

"It's quite interesting actually. It's about all different kinds of magic" She replied finally, the color of her cheeks returning to normal. She closed the book to show them the cover. All three mouths dropped. "What?" she asked looking at her friends and then back to the Green book, emblazoned with the words _Magic throughout the Ages _in gold lettering. "Well anyway, I like it, it's got this great part in it about some old seer's, and what they went through as they came into their powers. Just like me! I don't feel so bloody weird now" she finished with a laugh, looking at the others, whose faces still showed shock and concern. "Will one of you tell me, what is the matter?" she said starting to get annoyed. "Ginny?" she asked reaching out the take her friends hand, begging her to tell her. But Ginny didn't have to respond, because as their skin touched Melody's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes immediately turned pitch black. Ginny gasped in shock at her friend, who was now, quite obviously, another Avalon Witch.

"She's going to see everything" Ginny whispered sadly. Not knowing how her friend would react.

Melody watched as like in her own movie theatre Ginny's memories flashed through her mind.

_Young Ginny writing in a book that wrote back, Writing on a wall in blood, slowly dying on a cold stone floor, before being saved by a young Harry Potter._

_An Older Ginny, smiling proudly and kissing Harry after he had just caught the Snitch, later as she walked in on Harry and some random girl having sex in a classroom._

_Ginny sitting alone in the bathroom, slitting her wrists, turning to a silhouetted figure at the door before blacking out._

"No, Ginny" Melody gasped in a soft whisper, tears immediately falling.

_Setting her mother's howler alight, Finding the book in the library, and smashing the glasses at the table. Kissing Draco, and falling asleep in his arms._

_Ginny and the Boys in the Palace, setting Blaise's cloak on fire, and blacking out._

_And finally she saw herself, and the smiles and laughter, she, Ginny and the boys shared. _

When she awoke she was looking straight into Blaise's worried eyes. Now noticing for the first time how beautiful they were. Now a deep purple but usually lighter, she had always assumed they were blue, mentally noting to take more notice of there normal color.

"Hey, you ok?" Blaise asked sweetly, pushing some hair behind her ear before softly caressing her cheek with his free hand, the other behind her head. Melody realizing he must have caught her when she blacked out, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks." She said, and at his unsure look gave a laugh "I promise" she added making him grin and nod, pulling away to help her up. Ginny and Draco standing silently to the side, Ginny looking very unsure of herself before Melody threw her arms around her and held her tight. "Don't you ever, ever, do that again" she said seriously. No one needing an explanation as to what she was referring to.

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend back.

"I don't think, I want to, anymore." She said softly, the other three smiling thankfully.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with this book or what?" Melody asked, changing the subject, Ginny smiling gratefully.


	12. There is Another

The group sat around the table at Madam Puddifoot's Tea House, much to the boy's displeasure, but not many other people enjoyed this place either, making it a lot more private than the three broomsticks.

"Wow" Melody said finally. The other three nodding their heads in agreement. She looked down into her coffee, stirring it and watching as the foam and coffee mixed, creating swirls.  
"So…what does this mean?" She asked, gathering all her Gryffindor courage.

"I don't really know, I haven't told anyone beside you three, so I guess, we're on our own for now." Ginny said honestly.

"So, is this Tom guy gonna have it in for us now?" Melody said trying to lighten the mood, though the others could sense her nervousness behind her bright smile. Blaise stealthily placing his hand on her leg under the table, and gave her a comforting squeeze, smiling a little when she didn't pull away. In fact, a moment later, one of her hands joined his beneath the table, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. "Am I going to have to hire a bodyguard?" she added. This did make Ginny laugh, Melody grinning taking a sip of her coffee.

"I honestly don't know, he's let us get this far" Ginny said thoughtfully after a moment. "And who knows, he may not have been able to detect you all the way over in America, so you could be totally safe"

"Well since everyone's okay…"Draco said looking pleadingly at Ginny.

"You want Candy" she said simply, Making him grin from ear to ear and Melody to piss herself laughing. "Well these guys aren't finished yet." Ginny added referring to Melody and Blaise. Draco looking at the other with an annoyed face. "Stop that, you baby" running her hand over his scowling face.

"Why don't you guys just go, and we will meet you there as soon as we are done?" Blaise said rolling his eyes. Draco up in an instant, pulling a laughing Ginny along. "okay bye" he added sarcastically to their retreating backs. Turning to face Melody, who was now showing her true concern. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. Her dark chocolate eyes glazing over before finally meeting his, shrugging her shoulders uncertainly.

"I just wish that my parents were here" she said sadly. Breaking eye contact. Blaise using the hand that wasn't in hers to turn her towards him.

"Where are your parents?" He asked confused. Melody seeing this realized he didn't know.

"Ginny didn't say anything?" she asked, though already knowing the answer when he shook his head NO. "My parents died when I was little in a muggle car crash, and my grandmother who basically raised me she passed away just this year." She said softly. "So I live with one of my cousins who is a muggle, she thinks that I go to some fancy boarding school, which is true I suppose" she finished with a small smile. Before looking up into Blaise's purple eyes, full of 

concern. "I'm scared Blaise" she added finally. Blaise melting and pulling her onto his lap and hugging her to him.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, I'll protect you. Okay?" he asked. Feeling her nod into his chest. Melody pulling away from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Thank you Blaise" She whispered. Simultaneously snaking a hand around his neck and leaning up at the same time, kissing his lips soundly, Blaise who was stunned at first, now responded eagerly. He was surprised when he felt her open her lips to him, his tongue instinctively darting out to taste her. The pair pulling apart shortly after that. "We should probably go meet the others" She said sweetly. Blaise nodding and giving her a small smile. Happy to see she didn't seem to regret kissing him.

"Mmm this is so good" Ginny said happily as she sucked on her lollipop, whilst she and Draco were walking down the street hand in hand. "I am starting a new religion and its god is Starburst" She added making Draco laugh at her love of the muggle candy.

"What flavor is that?" Draco asked making her grin.

"This baby, is Watermelon flavored, wanna taste?" she asked as she waved the lollipop infront of his face. Draco nodded making the pair stop walking for a moment. Ginny holding out the lollipop for Draco to put in his mouth, but instead he grabbed her wrist and moved the lollipop aside, swooping in lightening fast and kissing her lips. When Ginny opened her mouth slightly in shock, he took the opportunity to taste her, his tongue darting into her mouth stifling the small moan Ginny emitted unknowingly. Draco pulling away slowly licking his lips and savoring her flavor that lingered there.

"Delicious" he said huskily making Ginny shiver and lick her lips, looking at him hungrily. "Come on beautiful, let's get back to the palace" He added pulling her back to his side tightly


End file.
